Teen Titans:Reborn
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: Let's see, there's an archer with trust issues, a speedster who flirts with any girl, an alien with daddy problems, and me, a guy who knows 500 ways to stun you with my fingers. You really wanna go? CH.1-Characters *This is a complete AU. There is no multiverse*
1. Character Development

Words of the wise: "I think we should be focused on the robot head." - Barbra Gordon, The Batman Season 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. You'll know when they have the (oc) symbol next to the name.

**~if you become a fan, I'm looking for a few people to be the remaining 3 Titans and their allies on tumblr, leave a review on my story and you may get lucky, but email me why you should be a certain character at princessoftamaran gmail . com. You MUST HAVE an email address or already be on tumblr.~**

* * *

Titans

**Walter Apollo West(oc)**

Alias: Kid Flash

Age:15

Parents: Wallace "Wally" Rudolph West & Artemis West

Siblings: Jai and Irey West (Half siblings{Linda Park})

Features: Red Hair, grey eyes, freckles, olive skin

Powers: superspeed

**Damian Al-Ghul Wayne**

Alias: Robin

Age: 13

Parents: Talia Al-Ghul & Bruce Wayne

Siblings: Helena Kyle ([Huntress II]Half Sibling{Selina Kyle}), Tim Drake (Adopted), Richard "Dick" Grayson (Adopted)

Features: Black Hair, Blue Eyes, fair skin

Abilites: Trained in multiple forms of martial arts and kung fu, Gymnastics with a vast weapon arsenal.

**Mariand'r Jean Grayson [role taken on RP tumblr]**

Alias: Nightstar

Age: 13

Parents: Koriand'r & Richard "Dick" Grayson

Siblings: Zachary Zatarra ([WicKid] Half Sibling{Zatanna Zatarra}) and Thomas Grayson (Half Sibling{Barbra Gordon})

Features: Black Hair, Pure Green Eyes, Slightly Orange Skin[kinda looks like a dark tan]

Powers: Flight, Superhuman strength, Can assimilate and absorb a being's language through physical contact, Can fire solar-powered energy blasts called "starbolts", the ability to mimic and keep one's special ability.

**Lian Ngyuen Harper**

Alias: Speedy

Age: 16

Parents: Jade Ngyuen & Roy Harper

Siblings: Blake Ngyuen (Half Sibling{Thomas Blake})

Features: Red Hair, Blue Eyes, Fair Skin

Abilites: Trained in martial arts, works with variety of trick arrows.

* * *

Allies

**Zachary Zatarra**

Alias:WicKid

Age: 15

Parents: Zatanna Zatarra & Dick Grayson

Siblings: Mar'i Grayson (Half Sibling{Koriand'r}) and Thomas Grayson (Half Sibling{Barbra Gordon})

Features: Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Olive Skin

Powers: Socerery

**Mig-El or Migel Morse**

Alias: The Martian

Age: 13

Parents: Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz

Siblings: None

Features: Green Skin, Brown Eyes, Black Hair

Powers: fly, shapeshift, turn intangible, fire energy blasts from her eyes, telepathy, strength, durability, speed stamina, the ability to turn invisible

**Olivia Queen**

Alias: Black Bird(oc)

Age: 14

Parents: Oliver Queen & Dinah Lace

Siblings: Conner Hawke (Half Sibling{Moonday "Sandra" Hawke})

Features: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Fair Skin

Abilites: Trained in archery, martial arts, Canary Cry

**Stephanie Brown**

Alias: BatGirl

Parents: Arthur Brown (Mother Unknown)

Siblings: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake{Boyfriend}, Cassandra Cain, Barbara Gordon, Damian Wayne (Adopted Siblings)

Features: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Olive Skin

Abilites: Trained in multiple forms of martial arts and kung fu, Gymnastics with a vast weapon arsenal.

**Mia Dearden**

Alias: Red Arrow

Age: 18

Parents: Unknown

Features: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Olive Skin

Abilites: Trained in archery and martial arts

**Conner Hawke**

Alias: The Archer

Age: 19

Parents: Oliver Queen & Sandra Hawke

Features: Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, Olive Skin

Abilites: Trained in archery and martial arts

**Chris Kent**

Alias: SuperBoy

Age: 17

Parents: Clark Kent & Lois Lane

Features: Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Olive Skin

Abilites: Flight, Invulnerability, Superhuman Strength, Telescopic Vision, Vortes Breath, Superhuman Mentality, Superhuman Hearing, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Healing Factor

**Bart Allen**

Alias: Impulse

Parents: Don Allen and Carmen Johnson

Features: Red/brown hair, brown eyes, nearly pale skin with a touch of freckles

Abilities: Superspeed

* * *

In Contact with the following Leaguers...

**Dick Grayson**

Alias: Nightwing

Age: 33

Mentor: Bruce Wayne(Batman I)

Features: Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Fair Skin

Abilites: Trained in multiple forms of martial arts and kung fu, Gymnastics with a vast weapon arsenal.[He **_was_** trained by the original Bat]

**Roy Harper**

Alias: Arsenal

Age: 38

Mentor: Oliver Queen(Green Arrow)

Features: Red Hair, Blue Eyes, Fair Skin

Abilites: Trained in archery and martial arts

**Donna Troy**

Alias: Wonder Woman II

Age: 38

Mentor: Diana Prince(Wonder Woman I{Retired})

Features: Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Fair Skin

Abilites: Flight, super-strength; super-speed; highly developed fighting skills; ability to flawlessly imitate the voice of anyone she knows, ability to decipher truth, empathy with sister, Diana.

**Wallace "Wally" West**

Alias: Flash II

Age: 34

Mentor: Barry Allen(Flash I{deceased?})

Features: Red Hair, Green Eyes, Fair Skin with Freckles

Abilites: SuperSpeed

**Artemis West[surname: Crock]**

Alias: Artemis

Age: 33

Mentor: Oliver Queen(Green Arrow)

Features: Blonde Hair, Gray Eyes, Olive Skin

Abilites: Trained in archery and martial arts

**Barbra Grayson[surname: Gordon]**

Alias: Oracle

Age: 34

Mentor: Bruce Wayne(Batman I{Retired})

Features: Red Hair, Blue Eyes, Fair Skin

*Paralyzed from the waist down by the Joker, Only able to be a means of communication*

**Helena Wayne**

Alias: Huntress II

Age: 28

Mentor: Helena Bertinelli(Huntress I{Retired})

Features: Brown Hair, BLue Eyes, Olive Skin

Abilites: Highly skilled athlete and martial artist.

**M'gann M'orzz**

Alias: Miss Martian

Age: 64 mentally, 34 biologically

Mentor: J'onn J'onzz(Martian Manhunter)

Features: White Skin, Red Eyes, Red Hair

Powers: fly, shapeshift, turn intangible, fire energy blasts from her eyes, telepathy, strength, durability, speed stamina, the ability to turn invisible

**Victor Stone**

Alias: Cyborg

Age: 40

Mentor: None

Features: DArk Brown Skin, Brown Eyes, Cybernetic Tech installed into his body

Abilites: Able to use his body as a walking machine

**Bruce Wayne**

Alias: Batman

Age: 48

Mentor: None

Features: Black Hair, Blue Eyes, fair skin

Abilties: Trained in multiple forms of martial arts and kung fu, with a vast weapon arsenal

* * *

Location, Location, Location...

The story shifts back and forth between various, but then results back to Titans Tower in the Jump City, California

Some of the guest locations are...

Gotham City

Central City

Star City

Metropolis

Jump City

WatchTower

* * *

Time for School...

Gotham Acadamy - Damian Wayne, Mar'i Grayson, Stephanie Brown, Zachary Zatarra

Central City High - Walter West

Star City High - Lian Harper, Mia Dearden, Conner Hawke, Olivia Queen

Jump City High - Migel Morse, Chris Kent

* * *

Relationships...

DamianXMar'i

WalterXLian

Others to be announced throughout the story

* * *

Coming Soon...Teen Titans:Reborn


	2. Alien Chick, Part 1, Ep1

"cccc cc cc cccc ccc cccccccc?"

"cccc cc ccccccccc. ccc cccc ccccc cc ccccc cc cccccccc."

"Ahh!" screamed the creature from behind the metal door.

The creatures that stood in front of it braced themselves for what may happen. The creature proceeded to bang against the metal door, in hopes to break it down, and succeding. As the creature emerged from the darkness, two green eyes were ablaze as it's forearm to fingertips cuffs connected with one creatures head. Lashing it's foot out, it connected with the oncoming staff of its capters.

"ccc ccc cccccccc cccc cc ccc cccc!"

The creatures advanced onto the captive. Using pure insticts, the captive charged the creatures knocking each one of them to their backs and jumped into an escape pod. Launching without setting a course, sends you to the closest planet. Which for this captive was Earth.

* * *

Jump City, California, Titans Tower, uninhabited until three months ago.

Sent by their mentors, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash were the new team of Titans. Currently, they were in training for the oncoming alien item the scanners detected twenty minutes ago. Kid Flash and speedy were sparrignagainst each other as Robin worked with a holoscreen. He was locating the trajectory of the space craft.

"Hey, Rob," said Kid as he dogded an arrow attack, "when do think this thing is going to touchdown? I'm kinda getting tired of Speedy trying to shoot me."

"Kid, its called training," said the red head, launching another load of arrows, "Deal with it."

"You guys can stop, its about to touch down in Jump Park," spoke Robin leaving the training room.

Entering the garage, Robin and Speedy jumped onto their bike. With Kid Flash running between them, the three took the underground passage from Titans Island to Jump Park. Deep in the forest, the ground dropped to form a ramp for the three to make it onto the park's grass. With minutes to spare, they parked their bike and informed the park rangers to evacuate the park. Seconds later, BOOM, the alien item had crashed. Stepping to it carefully, Robin opened to container to find an unconcious female with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, purple halter top, black pants with a blue bird on right hip, and black and silver combat boots. Slowly, the female awoke and found herself face to face with a male whose face was covered with a black mask. Robin noticed the girl's eyes were completely green, now whites or pupils anywhere.

"Miss," he started, secretly singnaling Kid Flash and Speedy to stand by, "Are you okay?"

"Plhe, Gordanians rea freta em. ekpe em wyaa mofr mthe," she said in a frightend tone.

"Ma'am, I can't understand-" The Boy Wonder could not finish his sentence because the girl had connected them at the mouth.

Pulling away, the girl said, "I said, 'Help, Gordanians are after me. Keep me away from them.' Understand, now?"

Nodding his head, Robin pulled the girl to her feet and led her to where Speedy and Kid Flash were crouched. Nudging his head towards the bikes, the two understood that the girl was no threat. Before leaving, Kid Flash alerted the Justice League to come and pick up the alien space craft.

* * *

Titans Tower...

"So, you're expecting us to believe that you were kidnapped from your homeworld of Tameran, were being brought as a prisoner to the Citadel, and are not as hostile as the aliens that are after you?" asked a skeptical Kid Flash.

"Yes," said the UAG (unidentified alien girl) not looking up from where Robin was trying to undo her cuffs.

"I believe her," said Robin, "I mean, if she was hostile, she would've attacked me as soon as she opened her eyes and saw me."

The locks unclicked, opening the girl removed her arms from them. On her arms were gloves marked with two similar symbols,o)( on the left and )(o on the right.

"What do those symbols mean?" asked Speedy, who had been quiet until now.

"The one on my left means alien and the one on my right mean earthling. They stand for my parents," the alien answered.

"Who are your parents?"

"I only know my mom. Her name is Koriand'r, Queen of Tameran."

"What's your name?" Kid Flash asked with a flirty smile.

"NightStar, and you have no chance with me, Mr. Fast Feet."

Kid's face dropped as Robin cleaned the table and Speedy said, "She's gonna fit in just great."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Watchtower...

Batman, Miss Martian, and Wonder Woman were going over the scamatics of the alien space craft recovered from Titans Territory. So far, nothing. There was no way that the thing was from the Milky Way Solar System. After having Green Lantern have a look at it, he said it was from the Vega System. A solar system twenty million lightyears away.

"So, how'd that get to our system?" asked Miss M.

"As it turns out," started Green Lantern, "the Gordanians, creators of this thing, were going through our system to transport prisoners to the Citadel. From the looks of this one, this prisoner didn't escape unscathed."

"The Titans in Jump City have the prisoner at their tower," said Wonder Woman, "We should take a visit."

Miss Matian and Wonder Woman started towards the zeta platform, but Miss Martian turned around and looked at Batman with an _"Are-you-coming?"_ look. Nodding his head, Batman followed the females suit. Activating the platform, the three heroes were beamed down to Titans Island. As they materialized, a bolt of blue light came flying at Wonder Woman's face. Quickly, she blocked it.

"I'm so sorry," said a small, female voice coming towards them. The owner of the voice came into view. The owner of the voice was a female who had black hair tied back back into a ponytail and pure green eyes. She stopped and levatated in front of the three League members.

"It's alright," Wonder Woman responded, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Wonder Woman, this is Miss Martian and Batman," the other two nodded in greetings, "Who are you?"

"My name is NightStar," the girl simply responded.

"Have you been here long?" asked Miss Martian.

"No," she paused, "Quite literally, I arrived about six hours ago."

Shock came onto the League members faces. Turning their heads to each other, they knew what they had to do.

"J'onn, four to the watch tower," spoke Batman softly into his earpiece. With her superhearing, Star heard Batman and tried to get away. She succeded, or was tackled away from the zeta-beam by Robin. As the league members disappeared, Speedy and Kid Flash approached the scene.

"Rob, what was that about?" exclaimed Speedy, "They're going to be coming back for her."

"For once, and probably the only time, I agree with Speedy," said Kid Flash, "don't think I'll do it again."

Robin smirked at his two friends before dragging him and NightStar back to Titans Tower. Where awaited him a video confrence with four members of the League. He escorted Star to her guest room, and then locked himself in the living room to chat with the League.

It went something like this. Blah, Blah, Blah, hand over the alien, Blah, Blah, Blah, you don't know what it (she) could do. Then he hung up, that's right, Robin hung up on the Justice League.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" exclaimed Kid Flash as Robin appeared on the roof. While Robin was having a conversation, Kid and Speedy were seeing what NightStar was made of. So far, they found out she had the abilites to shoot starbolts from her hands, starbeams from her eyes, and fly. As she descended, NightStar spotted Robin appearing on the roof. She landed in front of him.

"How was your conversation with, I believe, the Justice League?" she asked as he nodded, signaling it was okay.

"You doing a little power training?" Robin asked her.

"More like power observation," NightStar leaned in close to whisper, she turned her head and pointed at Speedy, "Does she have a problem with me?"

"Who knows?"

"I don't think we've had any proper introductions," said Kid Flash inturrupting, "I'm Kid Flash," he gestured to Robin, "this is Robin," then to the archer at the edge of the roof, "and that's little miss moody, Speedy."

Smiling, NightStar said, "Well, you know mine. Do you have anyplace where I can contact my home world? I promised my mother I'd contact her when I land."

Robin showed her to the common room and told her how to work the communicator. Nodding thank you, NightStar turned to the computer. Ten minutes later, Robin came back into the room to check on NightStar, but found her crying. He ran up to her, gathered her in his arms, and asked what was wrong. She replied...

"My mother, she said I can't return, that its only to protect me. The Gordanian's destroyed half the planet's population. Everyone from my family, gone."

"What about your dad? You said he's from earth. I can find him if you told me you full name," he said, looking straight into her gleaming green eyes.

"My full name is Mariand'r Jean Grayson, daughter of Koriand'r and _**Richard Grayson**_."

* * *

**to be honest, the alien talk at beginning had a meaning but I forgot it. *stupid you should have written it down* When I remember, I'll fix it.**

******~if you're a fan, I'm looking for a few people to be the remaining 3 Titans and their allies on tumblr, leave a review on my story and you may get lucky, but email me why you should be a certain character at princessoftamaran gmail . com~**


End file.
